1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge mechanisms, and more particularly, to a multi-directional hinge mechanism capable of rotating around a multi-directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used electronic device includes a liquid crystal display and a multi-directional hinge mechanism. The electronic device opens and closes via the multi-directional hinge mechanism to enable the crystal display to be viewed from many angles, thus the electronic device obtains a high degree of maneuverability and convenience.
However, such a multi-directional hinge mechanism as used in the electronic device is made of metallic material and includes a fixing member, a first pivotal assembly and a second pivotal assembly. The first and second pivotal assemblies generally include many components, thus the multi-directional hinge mechanism becomes complicated and unable to satisfy the demand for lightness and thinness.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.